


Blondes in Bed: The Yellow Flash and The Golden Goddess

by Raptorcloak



Series: Blondes in Bed [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sex on Furniture, True Love, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, Jiraiya calls Minato from outside but what does his wife Tsunade do to keep him from talking to his sensei? Read to find out. Please R&R. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes in Bed: The Yellow Flash and The Golden Goddess

Here is my second  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ installment with Minato and Tsunade. My first lemon of them since  _ **Bathing Incident**_  and this is guaranteed to be much longer so enjoy.

Summary: Jiraiya calls Minato from outside but what does Tsunade do to keep him from leaving the bed?  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto._**

* * *

Minato watched Kakashi and Rin from a tree he was in chatter and he sighed at his former students from the training grounds where they normally assembled. Then he felt a familiar presence and looked to see Tsunade appear from the woods lightly panting and he grinned at his wife before approaching her.

"Hi Tsunade-chan, is something wrong?" Minato asked while he crouched down next the buxom woman as she placed her hand on his shoulder and balanced herself.

"Minato-kun, that damn pervert did it again." Tsunade said and Minato readied himself for the long story he would hear from her about Jiraiya always bothering her. Even though Tsunade was now married, the perverted sannin, who was the only one who didn't know about the marriage due to the fact the blonde couple (mainly Tsunade), thought he wouldn't be able to handle the news though they would tell him in time, still bothered her every now and then.

Tsunade still couldn't stand Jiraiya and she knew if she even mention being married to his prized-sensei, she thought she would never hear the end of it and while Minato, even though he trusted his sensei to death, couldn't bear the idea of Jiraiya freaking out over the blonde pair's marriage and turning into a miserable brood as a result.

After all, Tsunade was the woman Jiraiya had spent thirty-nine years after and it only took Minato a shorter amount of years getting Tsunade to talk to him and they hit it off quite well and although it was much too obvious that Minato and Tsunade had been together for some time, Jiraiya, with his somewhat slow mind, was the only person completely unaware of the relationship between them.

"You know sensei better than I do, Hime." Minato replied.

"Maybe so but how can he can be so goddamn stubborn? I've been rejecting him since we were kids and he still can't get the picture into his thick skull." Tsunade said with irritation in her voice, though Minato's calm but cheerful demeanor was always able to overlook his wife's short temper.

"What do you say we go home?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. Fine" Tsunade admitted as she held onto Minato and he flashed them to the Hokage Mansion where they lived.

_Hours later close to Midnight_

Minato looked at his book in bed and heard the bathroom door open to reveal Tsunade, who finished showering and she only had on her kimono-like blouse and wore nothing else and Minato just gazed at the female blonde's body in awe.

"What are  _you_ looking at, my lovely Minato-kun?" Tsunade playfully said as she winked at him and he chuckled at her in response as he observed his wife's features and her immortal beauty; her definitive brown eyes and angel-like blond hair that fell down between her shoulders due to her not having them in their purple bands that normally made her twin ponytails and rested on fair skin, her long firm arms that were very reputable for their strength, her long powerful legs with wide full hips and perfectly toned thighs, her curvy waist and, of course, her very huge breasts which turned out to be three times bigger without her shirt and much to his luck, the entire tops of them almost spilled out her shirt.

"Oh nothing, Hime." Minato chuckled as Tsunade headed to the bed while intentionally swaying her hips and the Hokage's eyes followed their every move and walk before she sat next to him on the bed. She folded her arms behind her head and lay back on the soft mattress while flexing her long legs, catching Minato's attention and he appeared to be in a trance.

Tsunade loved teasing her husband and he really didn't mind as he pretty much enjoyed it. Minato snapped out his trance and wrapped his arms around Tsunade just underneath her bust and held her close and she brushed her hip against his side.

"Hey, Minato! You in there?" Jiraiya called from outside the window and Tsunade's eye did the infamous twitch it did whenever she got angry.

"That damn perv. What could he want know?" Tsunade growled.

"Minato!" Jiraiya kept calling over and over again.

"Only one way to find out." Minato sighed before attempting to get up before he felt the mattress shift for a minute before he saw a yellow flash pass the window and he heard the door lock before Tsunade ended being on top of him, smiling down at him with the master bedroom key in her hand.

"Tsunade-chan, what are you doing?" Minato asked.

"You're not going anywhere tonight. Shizune's out with that Genma kid for the night and now it's just you and me now." Tsunade said as she let the key fall into her shirt and it vanished into the vast cleavage and Minato still heard Jiraiya calling and lifted his upper body up but Tsunade moved one inch forward and buried his face in her breasts, making him turn limp and stop moving.

"Still wanna talk to the perv or stay in here with me?" Tsunade seductively asked and she heard Minato sigh underneath her breasts.

"You do not play fair, do you?" Minato's calm but muffled voice said before he agreed to stay.

"Good to hear." Tsunade said and Minato laid still as she sat up and her breasts jiggled as she sat upright and they bounced over Minato's head, almost hypnotizing him as he couldn't stop himself from looking at the orbs temporarily bounce. She looked down at her husband and chuckled at him.

"Y'know, you can touch them." Tsunade coaxed Minato and he didn't hesitate to sit upright and grip Tsunade's ass before he began kissing her neck and the female blonde rolled her eyes in a comic fashion at how quick he reacted to her comment.

_"He's a pervert like that teacher of his but thanks Kami-san he's not a full pervert like him."_  Tsunade thought to herself as she gripped Minato's shoulders while he licked at her throat and trailed his tongue down to her collarbone and his tongue meet the top of her right breast.

A smile appeared on Tsunade's face as Minato rested his face against her other mound just before he started licking into the softness of the orb and started pressing his lips into it.

Tsunade took her hand off Minato's shoulders and led it to her gripping her obi and sliding it down her legs, allowing her blouse to immediately open and her breasts jutted out into Minato's face, pushing him back a little as the key fell out of her shirt and into Minato's palm.

The sight of Tsunade's huge breasts in his face made him toss the key away to the floor by total instinct as he was living every man in Konoha's dream; to see Tsunade's breasts and her natural sexy body.

"Amazing." Minato said only what he could say as he gazed at the orbs huger than his own head as she removed her blouse and throw it to the side. He slowly brought his fingers to the mounds and pressed his fingers on the giant orbs of flesh and he bit his lip at the soft yet firmness of them to keep from passing out at just the feeling of them in his palms.

Tsunade chuckled at his expression before gripping his arms and pinning them to the bed.

Using the opportunity, the female blond slide her hands underneath Minato's shirt and lifted it off him and threw it to the side, giving her a good view of his muscular chest and she smiled in satisfaction while he returned the gesture and pressed his hands back into the giant orbs and felt them like no tomorrow, fondling them while moving his thumbs around on her grape-sized nipples.

Minato sat upright and brought his lips to Tsunade's breasts again before he started kissing her nipples while he purposely brushed his spiky hair against them, turning the inactive tits erect and hard though they had already turned hard from the second he had touched her breasts.

Minato caressed her tits with both thumbs and index fingers while he licked them and the mounds rested in his palms. Tsunade had Minato's face close to her bosom and trailed her fingers through his hair while she felt something beginning to rise behind her ass and smiled as she knew what it obviously was.

Minato started grazing the front of his canines on Tsunade's left bud with his left hand caressing the mound itself while his opposing hand went downward and found Tsunade's womanhood.

He let a smirk appear on his lips before he smoothly brushed his fingers against the folds that housed intense warmth just waiting to awaken, letting Tsunade's breathing to become erotic and heavy with lust as she desired him.

The blue-eyed male's finger circled his wife's clit with his thumb before moving his index finger down to the folds of her womanhood and started trailing his index finger and the finger next to it on the folds.

Tsunade moaned and held Minato's face closer to her breast while she managed to slide her fingers into Minato's trousers and grabbed hold of his length, making him shiver and she smirked at his reaction.

"Well, Minato, as both my husband and the Hokage, I figured your manhood would have some strength like you." Tsunade purred at him.

"Gee, thanks." Minato responded in appreciation as he slowly trailed his finger on Tsunade's crotch and started sliding his hand up and down her womanhood, arousing the buxom blonde's insides and making her blush.

Minato's index finger still trailed his finger on Tsunade's pussy before finally using all of them to spread the folds apart and reveal the wetness inside of them which he smiled at just as he used his fingers to keep the folds spread apart while bringing his index finger and closer into the warmth.

Once his fingers were inside Tsunade's warmth, she let a moan escape her lips and fondled her own breast that Minato was no longer holding before he began suckling her nipple, flicking and brushing his tongue into the globe of flesh while his fingers wriggled inside her sensitive womanhood and she wiggled her hips. Minato fingered Tsunade's core while smothering his face into the globe of flesh with her help and she looked back behind herself to see that Minato's length was almost fully erect and in its prime glory.

She couldn't wait to have fun with it later but for now she was focused with Minato himself and he gnawed his teeth her breast while he kept his thumb at teasing Tsunade's clit while he moved his other fingers inside her warmth and felt her moist core that would momentarily trigger an orgasm.

His fingers felt the walls beginning to close and kept up the fingering and Tsunade's entire face turned red with pleasure at Minato's touch and just as her orgasm was carefully forming, the Hokage found his face underneath Tsunade's pussy with her legs spread apart over him.

"Tsunade-chan?"

"If I come, I want you to taste it firsthand." Tsunade said.

"Not a problem." Minato said as he moved his head closer to the wet womanhood above him and he brought his tongue closer to her womanhood. Since Tsunade's folds were already seeping her wetness into view, Minato spreading them apart came easy and he quickly sent his tongue licking at her folds while she had reached down and kept them spread for him.

Minato's tongue flickered Tsunade's clit before licking the very bottom of her folds and then moved his tongue into the folds themselves. Tsunade moaned loudly while Minato licked into the wetness of his wife and enjoyed the taste and he reached up and gripped Tsunade's breasts in the palms of his hands and kneaded them while keeping his thumbs underneath her erect nipples.

Tsunade began fingering the space around her clit to help herself and Minato complete her eventual climax while he moved his tongue in different directions inside the female blonde's warmth.

She circled her clit just before Minato licked it once before returning to licking her moist insides and her hips starting shake from his tongue tasting her while squeezing her giant tits together and he couldn't stop mentally marveling at their softness and feeling.

Tsunade felt the orgasm was just around the corner and whimpered as Minato's tongue licked the sides of her folds one final time and she moaned as she quickly lifted herself for a minute before she let herself cum on Minato's tongue and he licked all he could of the delicious fluids on his tongue. Tsunade panted and got off Minato and sat up on her knees after her husband licked her pussy fluids clean.

"Tsunade-chan, you taste awesome." Minato complimented his beautiful wife.

"Thank you. Now come over here so I can say the same about you." Tsunade smirked as she eyed the bulge in his trousers and Minato returned the look. One second later, Minato sat on the edge of the bed with Tsunade sitting on her knees on the floor on front of him.

She moved closer to him and gripped the sides of his trousers before pulling them down his legs to his feet, allowing his length to jutted out and stand tall in its glory. Tsunade lustfully smiled and stared at Minato's manhood made her mouth water from the sight of it.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna fun with this for sure." Tsunade said and Minato responded in kind to his golden goddess before she wrapped her fingers around his member and stroked it while she made her thumb stay on the top of it.

Minato only smiled at this as Tsunade then started brushing her tongue against the lowest part of his hilt that was just above his balls while still jerking him off. She slowly brought her tongue up his shaft and to the head of his member and licked before taking it into her mouth and made him wince from the warmth of her mouth.

Her tongue brushed the entire front of it while she stroked it and she took her mouth off it a moment later so she lick it from the other side before she brought her tongue back up his length to circle its head.

Minato's length twitched and Tsunade only smiled at this. Just as Minato didn't think this event couldn't turn any better, he realized he was dead wrong as Tsunade cupped her breasts and brought them up to his length before she enclosed his member in the soft mounds, making all of it disappear in her vast valley of cleavage, save for the very tip of the head which was located underneath the brown-eyed woman's collarbone.

Tsunade looked at Minato's face to see his reaction and that was his pupils shrinking to the back of his eyes and he bit most of his lower lips, looking as though he would pass out.

Tsunade only laughed at this and threw him her carefree smile before starting massages on her massive breasts on his member and he nearly passed out from their feeling. So to stay conscious, he started to build small thrusts into the cleavage and he shivered from the feeling on the famous breasts as he felt the top of his member rubbing against Tsunade's collarbone.

The rest of his erection was rubbing on the inside of the bust surrounding it and Tsunade lowered her face down its head and licking slowly on purpose to tease the blue-eyed man though he quickened his thrusts and doing so only made him feel much more pleasurable.

Every time Tsunade stroked Minato's length with her breasts and swirled her tongue around its tip, the latter would thrust carefully into them and although he couldn't' really see his member, though knowing where currently it was, he could care less.

He could gaze into the cleavage and see it move and pinpoint where the rest of him was located and Tsunade was more than satisfied at the hardness of Minato's manhood between her famous breasts.

Then Minato placed his hands on Tsunade's nipples that remained hard from before and started toying with her them, making her carefree smile brighten in response and it wasn't long before Tsunade took his saliva-covered length back into her mouth and tasted it from the inside with her hot tongue.

Minato still toyed with the front of the mounds that held his manhood deeply imprisoned between them and that didn't bother Tsunade as moving her breasts added to the fun. Minato felt his member twitch insides the giant breasts and Tsunade knew his manhood would erupt soon and she looked forward to the delicious semen she would soon taste and continued doing what she was doing.

Minato's fingers moved all about on the front of Tsunade's tits and moved his fingers on them as though he was trying to unlock a code on a lock before he moved his hands to the top of the mounds and help squeezed them on his member.

Just as Minato helped squeeze the breasts surrounding his length, he let out a small groan and Tsunade's hot mouth caused him to reach his peek and his member burst a firing amount of semen into her mouth.

After the first two shots of semen, Tsunade took her mouth off Minato's cock and its head shot out two more splatters of cum that landed on both her breasts. She then parted her breasts and Minato almost reluctantly removed it from between them while Tsunade gobbled the amount of cum in her mouth and Minato sat on the bed.

While moving his lower body around, his member touched Tsunade's nipple and another splatter of semen came out and splattered on her stomach. The blonde couple laughed at this as they'd never seen anything so sudden yet funny at the same time.

"Looks your manhood likes me too." Tsunade joked.

"Definitely." Minato chuckled before Tsunade stood up and put herself on Minato's lap while making himself lay back while she sat on him with her legs spread apart and moved her womanhood against his still-erect member before placing herself directly over it and slowly lowered onto it, his member splitting through her wet folds and finding its way into her core.

Tsunade gripped the sheets with her nails and Minato groaned as he smothered his hands into her breasts underneath her nipples again and squeezing them. Minato, thinking his wife had done much of the work up until then, start to pummel his throbbing erection into Tsunade's core and she sat in place while she rode Minato's length.

He fondled her bouncing breasts and pressed his thumbs on the underside of her nipples and twirling them around before she moved her hips. Minato and Tsunade both moaned as he pummeled his length into her wetness that began to wrap around him and she took her hands off the sheets and placed them on Minato's chest while he teased her nipples by rubbing his fingers on them.

Tsunade's heaving mounds were cupped and caressed by her husband and her face turned red with lust from how hard the member pummeling her was and nonetheless moved her hips in correspondence with Minato jerking his crotch forward, and the buxom blonde whimpered at the feeling as he sat up and buried his face in her right breast and suckled her erect bud, while he palmed the underside of the other jiggling mound and caressed it simultaneously.

Minato kissed the mound his head was on and Tsunade held him close to her chest as she tilted his face up to meet her own so she would be able to kiss him and their tongues clashed with each other. Even with their lips pressed together, their movements hadn't weakened for Tsunade still moved on Minato's length while her insides followed his every move.

Tsunade and Minato then separated their faces only inches apart from each other to have both of their tongues lick together while Minato's finger trickled on her breasts and he placed his head between the breasts and he licked the middle of his wife's chest.

The veteran medic wrapped her arms around Minato's shoulders and trickled her fingers through his hair while he switched from licking her chest to kissing her breasts. Tsunade grinded her hips and her wall were beginning to timely close on Minato's ramming manhood and she enjoyed the strength of the younger man.

Minato's tongue lead to Tsunade's throat and set his tongue on licking the very same spot he had licked earlier, allowing a blood-red hickey to appear on Tsunade's neck before brushing his upper teeth on her heaving nipple.

_"Man, these things are good."_  Minato thought as he tasted the bud that could fill his entire mouth and caressed it before Tsunade clumped down on his member and let out a moan as she tightened her walls on his manhood and squeezed it until sprayed semen inside her womb in different directions.

The pair gritted their teeth as they came and Minato pressed his lips against Tsunade's out of passion and she made her tongue explore his mouth before she fell forward and he laid back and allowed her to fall on him, her breasts smothering his chest and he wrapped his arms around her back. Their lips were still together while brown eyes endlessly locked with blue ones before they separated their mouths and she nuzzled his heart.

"Minato-kun, now I know you're without doubt the yellow flash after all. That was too good to be true." Tsunade complimented.

"Thanks. You were quite the dazzler yourself." Minato said as he framed Tsunade's face.

"Up for another shot?" Tsunade asked and Minato positively agreed without the small hesitation. The next minute Tsunade stood in front of the dresser with her hands on it with Minato standing behind her before placing his hands on her hips and bringing his member to her. He moved forward and rubbed his member between the v of her inner thighs, brushing it on her still-wet folds and made the head of it move against her clit.

Tsunade blushed and Minato put his head over her shoulder and kissed her cheek just as he reentered her warmth and she moaned while she started breathing erotically and lustfully. Minato started to rut his hips forwards and Tsunade moved her legs as well in accent of her husband's movements.

Minato's crotch slammed into Tsunade's highly plump ass and his member erected a few more inches to an almost unbelievable size. Tsunade's ass smacked on Minato's waist as his growth accelerated into her pussy and he couldn't help but notice his wife's swaying breasts as her nipples still dangled just over the dresser and then he cupped them and kneaded them together once more.

"You just like these things, don't you?" Tsunade jokingly asked in a moaning voice.

"I cannot tell a lie." Minato admitted while playing with the huge mounds and rubbing the erect nipples together while he pounded his length into her core and dug her nails into the wood and held onto it while making her hips challenge his.

Tsunade felt Minato placed his head over her shoulder and she turned her face to meet his before he tenderly licked at the underside of her hickey again while she started kissing the side of his face as he sent his hips flying forward, driving his member into the blond woman's moist inner tunnel with forces to be reckoned with. Both of their breathing had turned from normal to high as if they were about to die from each other's feelings. Minato held on to the heaving tits and still fondled them.

Tsunade's eyes went white as she fell into a trance of ecstasy and in the midst of it, Minato released Tsunade's breasts and pulled his member out of her, snapping her out of her trance and bringing her eyes back to their normal brown color. Before she could say anything or even protest, he quickly hooked his arms underneath her legs and made both meet his elbow joints, allowing her legs and feet off the ground.

Tsunade understood what Minato was doing and waited as she spread her long legs into the air and her hips hovered over his still-erect manhood. Her womanhood yearned for his member to return and without hesitation, Minato lowered Tsunade back onto his cock and spread her legs far apart; allowing him to enter her more deeply then he was a few seconds before and her face twisted into pure bliss and lust as her while her whole face went red.

Tsunade looked back at Minato and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck before kissing his cheek with him doing the very same thing before he thrust into her once again into her accepting warmth. Tsunade held onto Minato with her arm and bucked her hips to follow his movements while her husband held onto her legs; keeping them high and spread.

The huge set of breasts swung and jiggled with Minato being the main cause as he held onto the underside of Tsunade's legs and lower body flew forward into her walls that had already started to close on him from the moment he had entered her core.

Tsunade closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she moan and rode Minato's length and as she cracked one eye open to see him, she couldn't believe her eyes as all she saw of him was a yellow flash; just like that of his nickname and her breasts smacked together simultaneously while bouncing high in the air.

" _Well, he is the yellow flash, after all_." Tsunade thought.

Since he was moving so fast and she felt she might get dizzy from looking at his yellow form, she closed her eyes again and went back to focusing on bucking her hips to keep the rhythm between her and Minato, who could feel that she was about enclose her walls on him and he decided to build up her arousal.

He let go of her left leg and she put her foot down to help balance their standing so she could bring that ever plump ass down on his lap and Minato slithered his arm up her stomach and cupped her right breast and fondled it. The blonde woman moaned and threw her head back as Minato's pulsing member blasted yet another tidal wave of semen into her moistness, while he fully squeezed the huge mound of flesh and kissed the side of Tsunade's neck as a river of semen and her inner fluids came pouring out of her.

As Tsunade panted and caught her breath, Minato helped her lift herself off his member that went limp in the next few seconds and she caught her breath before he picked her up bridal style and the medic smiled at him before kissing him while he carried her back to bed; mirroring how he carried her bridal style on the day they were married, making him smile before they laid in bed with the sheets over them and they both lay panting and sweating heavily as if they been in a desert for months. Tsunade lay on top of Minato with her once again smothering her breasts on him while he had his arms holding onto her lovingly.

"Who do you love?" Tsunade asked Minato and he chuckled in response.

"You, of course, as there are no other women in the world for me. And you?" Minato asked and Tsunade laid her head on his chest before doing her carefree laugh.

"You, Minato-kun and no one else." Tsunade said as she kissed Minato's lips right before she fell asleep with him.

_**Outside** _

Jiraiya impatiently tapped his foot on the ground and wondered why Minato didn't respond when he called him. Since Minato was among the most intelligent of people he knew, he wanted to ask Minato if he had any tips that he may have to help him get Tsunade's attention.

_"I wonder if he's sleeping. He wouldn't ignore me."_  Jiraiya thought as he jumped to the tree next to Minato's window and saw the bedroom lights were off. Though as he used his strong nose to sniff the window and smelled a musky scent coming from inside Minato's room and thanks to his many years of peeping, he recognized what the scent was.

"Minato, you son of a gun. I always knew he would find a girl to score with someday. I wonder if it's another ninja." Jiraiya said as he activated his incomplete senjutsu and felt Minato's chakra and felt Tsunade's own chakra the next minute, which puzzled him as he wondered what reason Tsunade, would be in Minato's room and the answer hit him like a marching boot the size of Texas crushing an ant less than a few minutes later.

_"Tsunade and Minato? Together?"_  Jiraiya thought in absolute shock before his chest tightened and he began hyperventilating as he got off the tree and started walking.

_**Inside** _

Tsunade's slumber was disturbed by a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" coming from outside and she recognized it was Jiraiya's voice.

_"Took him long enough to find out."_ Tsunade thought with a half evil smile on her face as she laid her head back on Minato and returned to rest.

* * *

I'm finally done with this great lemon story. I really love doing these lemons of rare pairing and Minato says there is no other woman for him. I'd like to see him say that to Kushina, Shizune and Mei Terumi in alternate universes. Speaking of Mei, I'm more than proud to announce that the next lemon I'll write about will have Minato skinny-dipping with Mei in the world's first MinatoxMei story and lemon anywhere in the world. As for the series where Naruto has Shizune and Minato for his folks, I've decided to name that series " _ **Naruto: The Medical Daredevil**_ ". 

The reason I referenced Texas is because that is the place where I was born and I love it very much. One more thing. If you're a fan or long-time supporter of me and my stories and you've read either a NarutoxTsunade or JiraiyaxTsunade fanfic that has a lemon in it, you have me and sketchfan's word that we will try to make any MinatoxTsunade lemon written by me tower over those two pairings; in terms of entertainment anyhow. Well, JA Ne. don't forget to review and also read my other brand new  _ **Blondes in Bed**_  starring Naruto and Hotaru.


End file.
